Memories of The Father
by IceElf2008
Summary: A series of Vignettes featuring Legolas and his Father.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, and never will. Ever.**

**AN: I'm back! And Even I'm suprised. This is just a series of vignettes, of Legolas growing up. Featuring mainly just Legolas and Thranduil, with appearances by assorted characters. This is an ongiong piece of work containing many ideas, that are simply too short to be full stories of their own. These all fit into my series at different points, and will be constantly added to as I get ideads...**

**Prologue**

He wandered through the mists of the plains. He was back on Dagorland again, in the heat of the last Alliance. But there was one vital difference, the orcs raced passed him, the gazes of the elves passed through him, it was unnerving. But he cared not. He searched the fields for the figure he knew would be there.

And then he saw him…

The Elf King swirled gloriously, his silver blade shining in the moonlight, his Golden hair cutting through the air behind him. And for a moment he could only gaze in wonderment at this skilful elf whom he so admired. But a thought lingered in the back of his mind…this elf would not survive the night.

He looked around and saw the orc, his arrow trained on the fascinating warrior. And then arrows cut through the air, hitting the unwitting elf king in the chest.

And he knew who the warrior was. With a cry of 'Adar' he rushed to the fallen elf's side, turning him over onto his back

But it was not his Adar…

The figure was not even a King.

Golden hair framed an all to recognizable face, one that made all reason disappear from his mind…

"LEGOLAS" Thranduil shot up in bed, the cry on his lips, even as he blinked back tears, unwilling to believe what he had seen. _Legolas? Dead? _"No…" he choked out bitterly, clambering out of his bed and walking to the balcony. Gazing out over Mirkwood, he basked in the moonlight, feeling glad for the respite that had fallen over the forest.

Not for the first time that day he felt his mind drift to his son, wherever he may be. He could still see his elfling-for that is what he always would be to the king-run through the garden before him, a smile on his face. _Legolas…_ he thought bleakly. _He could be dead…_

He shook his head, trying to convince himself of happier times. Holding on the bleak hope that Legolas was alive…

He glanced around the garden, his eye fixing on the large oak in the garden; he brightened as he remembered much happier times from long ago…

**Responses to reviews of Raging Torrent Chapter 7**

**Haldir's heart and Soul: **It was a nice thing to say wasn't it.

**Swasti: **No, he probably shouldn't be up and about so soon. But a little Fresh air does a whole lot of good. As for your question about enslaved even the most careful archer can make a mistake, like even the most careful driver can make a mistake at times. No one's perfect, and too err is human (And yes, Legolas may not be human, but it still applies to him. To err is elven aswell)

**btw, Enslaved is on it's way, as soon as I finish it. There's a sneak preview on my LiveJournal. www. livejournal. com / users/ IceElf **

**(You'll have to remove the spaces. LJ mangles links.)**


	2. Newborn

**I'll also post the first Vaignette too!**

**Newborn**

Thranduil paced back and forth in front of his chamber. He could hear the screams of his wife and the soothing voices of the healers. It wasn't enough that he-the King had been banned from his room-as was proper- it was the fact that his wife was in excruciating pain, and he couldn't do a thing to stop it, and that it was partly his fault the pain was there in the first place. _Elbereth Gilthoniel! How long does it take to deliver a child!_ He thought frustrated wondering how his chief healer Lady Ilyanna had even banished him from his _own_ chamber. The fact that being a king, and a man, he knew little about the basics of childbirth didn't even cross his mind.

So intent he was in pacing, that he didn't notice his wife stop screaming, a task that was taken up by a new voice. In fact he didn't register anything until Ilyanna appeared at the door.

"Thranduil?" her pleasant voice broke through his thoughts "You can go in now" he turned and looked at her

"They…they are alright?" he asked as he hurried towards the door

"They are fine, Queen Alassante is very much exhausted. Try not to tax her"

The King shook his head as he hurried into the chamber and sat beside his wife on the bed "My darling," he said planting a kiss on her brow "I was so worried" he looked down on the bundle in her arms, silvery eyes stared back at him. "Valar…he is beautiful"

"That he is…" his wife said

Thranduil smiled "I am glad the valar gifted us with such a treasure."

Alassante nodded, stifling a yawn "Here, hold him for a while. I think I deserve a rest." Thranduil nodded, reaching out to take the child "Don't drop him" Alassante cautioned. The elven King shook his head, as he took his son from her.

"Hello Legolas." He whispered using the name the couple had decided on.

Instantly Legolas opened his mouth and screamed. Thranduil blanched as Alassante looked over at him.

"What did I do?"


	3. Ada'

**Heres the next of my mini vignettes:**

'**Ada'**

All was silent in the study, the only noise that could be hears, being the soft scratching of King Thranduil's quill on the parchment. Thranduil was used to this silence, so it surprised him when a childish voice interrupted him

"Ada" it said, glancing around for the source, the King laid eyes on his small son. Smiling softly he shook his head. _It couldn't have been Legolas…could it?_

The child smiled up at his Father, who was looking after him while his Mother got some well deserved rest. After all, it was the queen who would wake in the middle of the night to see to her child, when the King would just groan despairingly and go back to sleep.

"Ada" the King now immersed in his work glanced back at Legolas, who was pointing at him "Ada" the child said again.

A smile appeared on the King's face, and he knelt beside his young son. "Yes, Legolas. I am your Ada" he said encouragingly "Shall we go and show your Nana what a clever child you are?" He scooped the child into his arms and carried him from the room, his eyes shining with joy as the word echoed in his mind. 'Ada'


	4. Loss

**Note: I had a couple of reviews for the last chapter commenting on its shortness, most of these fics are ideas I have that are too short to be a story on it's own, as it is, these are just memories of Thranduil of Legolas life, some will be short, others reasonably long, that depends on the subject of the chapter. I apologise if any are short, but it is just the way this fic will work, normally if I write a many chaptered story, the chapters are longer. I can try to make them a bit longer but I can't promise anything.**

**Loss**

How could he tell him? How did you tell an elfling his Mother was dead? How did you explain death to one who should not have known it? The King stood outside his son's room, his head resting on the wooden panelling. "Oh Valar, how can I do this?" he whispered.

A delighted cry echoed along the corridors from somewhere in the palace, and footsteps were heard running towards the King "Ada!" Legolas cried in joy "Where's Nana! She's alright! She isn't in the bed any more"

Thranduil's shoulders shook as tears began to run down his face, he fell to his knees before Legolas "No Legolas…" he choked out "She is…she has gone to Mandos." He said "Lady Elbereth wanted her for a special task, and your Mother has gone to her."

"Oh," Legolas cocked his head to one side "When is she coming home?"

"She is not" Thranduil whispered quietly "She is never coming home" he began to sob, his head in his hands

"Ada! Don't cry!" Legolas said, creeping closer to his Father

"I'm so sorry Legolas, I'm so sorry!" he choked out

Legolas looked confused "Why Ada?"

Thranduil could not answer for a while "Because if I had come with you yesterday, your mother would not have died"

Thranduil heard feet running away from him, and Legolas' voice calling for his Nana. The prince did not believe him, but his Nana would not answer his cries.

That was for Thranduil to do.

_Three Days Later…_

It was strange, Thranduil mused, how she could still be here, though she was truly not. Her scent still lingered in this room, every corner, ever item reeked of her. He shuddered, "Why must you haunt me, My love?" he whispered "You are gone, but yet your presence lingers here, in my heart, in my dreams…" he shook his head and walked from the balcony, musing on her would do little to help him, not today. He glanced over to the mirror , where a stranger stared back at him, his face pale, his eyes red from the many tears he had shed, new robes covering his features. Black. The colour of darkness, of evil, of death.

"Ada?" a small voice from the doorway startled him, he turned to see the small figure, he too dressed in black. His son too had been weeping, Thranduil had explained the truth to him, today they would say goodbye to the queen, the King placed his crown on his head, and walked to Legolas. The prince slipped his hand into the King's offering his what little strength he had to his Father. The King smiled at his son, so young, he thought, yet so mature. He has lost his Mother, and yet, though he understands, and he is only 300, he shows strength beyond his years. He gave his son's hand a quick squeeze. "Come along my little Greenleaf"

_That evening…_

After the funeral, Thranduil had retired to his room and locked himself in, the tears had not stopped flowing since then and he felt that he was drowning in his grief, nothing could be more painful than this loss. The door was pushed open "go away" he said tersely

"But Ada…some of the guards have been saying you are going to die too? You are not are you?"

Thranduil froze; I'm not dying am I? He mused, he couldn't leave Legolas alone, the young elf was grieving already, "No" he said "I promise you, I am not dying."

He turned to face his son "I promise you, I will never leave you willingly"

Legolas smiled, but Thranduil did notice it did not reach his eyes. The elfling flew across the room to him and leapt into his arms. "And I won't leave you Ada" he whispered "Because I love you and I do not want you to alone"

Thranduil felt fresh tears well up in his eyes "I love you to Greenleaf"


End file.
